For the love of a daughter
by Eclipse130
Summary: With Ryoba now gone, it's up to him to raise their daughter. He hopes she doesn't become like her mother.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ever since the video with Ayano's childhood, I grew rather attached to Ayano and her father. So with the help of an over active imagination and for once wanting and posting a story after a many year haitus. I got this. Maybe without Ryoba, will Ayano ever get the chance? Will Yansim dad ever get a normal child? We'll see.

Chapter 1: Accidental death

It happened so quickly, he only had a chance to blink. The blaring horn, and the screams of nearby mothers tore him from the glazed feeling warping his mind. It was a horrifying scene that lay before him. There she was. The monster that held him captive for years, laying before him on the street covered in blood, her dark gray eyes starring up at him dimming as the seconds passed by. Ryoba Aishi, his wife ( _his captor)_ , was dying before him and he could only stare back at her numbly as he stood holding onto their daughter. She lifted her arm at him weakly, he flinched.

"S-Senpai," was Ryoba Aishi's last words in this world. He shudders . stepping back away from her. Even as she lays dying before him, no doubt in utter pain, she still clings onto her name for him. _Senpai._

He couldn't tell you what happens next. He could barely even remember it himself. For one moment there were people screaming around him and the crying of children, and the next he was being pulled towards the ambulance while another paramedic was gently coxing Ayano away from him. That brought him back into reality.

Ayano.

"No!" he cried, pulling his daughter closer to him. He wasn't going to let her go. No! Not to anyone!"No, you can't take her!"

"Sir, please you're in shock," the paramedic said gently, hands before him in peace gesture," we need to make sure neither of you are injured."

"N-No, we're not hurt!" He clings onto Ayano, ignoring her writhing in his arms in discomfort,"it's Ryoba! She got hit! She's-"

Dead.

"Gone," he said numbly. Ryoba's gone and he's finally free.

"Sir, please we need to check your daughter for any injuries."

This time he didn't fight back as the paramedic carried Ayano away from him. Her own eyes, a dark gray color similar to her mother's, stared back at him in a blank stare, a faint glint passed her eyes and as quickly as he spotted it it was gone. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't say anything to what had happen in past hour. She stayed silent as the day she was born, but he still could have sworn he saw the glint of sadness in her eyes.

As he was being reviewed by paramedic, he felt their gently prodding, answering their questions in one worded answers, he could only feel a weight so heavy that it suffocated him finally lift. He stares over the playground where he stood hours ago, playing with Ayano as Ryoba stood watching, _no guarding_ , over them as they played with the shiny red ball that bounced away from them. Ayano immediately went after it, crossing the street not even paying attention to the car that was driving far to fast towards her. But he saw it, and he wonders to himself if Ryoba saw it either, and he chased after her in fear of her being struck. Then it was a blur after that. A forceful push and a deafening sound of what a body make when struck by a car.

"She's gone," he whispered to himself as he's being strapped onto the stretcher.

"Sir you need to breathe," he couldn't hear the rest of what the paramedic had said as he began to drift away from the overwhelming amount of emotions that drowned him.

"She's gone", he mutters as he slipped into unconsciousness.

He's finally free.

A/N: So Ryoba's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh wow, um I'm going to be very honest with you guys I wasn't really expecting anyone to review this much less encourage this fic...so thank you all for your reviews and support! (Though I am very afraid of not living up to expectations that I have for this story or you guys, but I do want this fic to be what Ayano and Yan dad never got the chance to have.) I'm going to try my best at writing this fanfic, and I hope to better my own skills since I haven't written anything since...like 2015 (please I beg of you avoid my old fics)? So I'm incredibly rusty but I'll do my best at this promise!

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Michio bowed his head, as the priest began the sutra. After being released from the hospital did he start organizing a funeral for Ryoba, the sooner he can get this over with. Family from his side had shown up, friends of Ryoba, and co-workers of his (and even a silver haired man he swore looked familiar) came to pay their respects. He looked for Ryoba's own parents but they haven't yet to be seen, even though they decided to have Ryoba's remains at the Aishi Family burial plot. He lit the stick of incense, and Ayano lit hers next.

Ryoba's parents never came.

It was only after the prayers had ended and the line of mourners gave their condolences to him and Ayano is when they were finally left alone. The smell of incense burning filled the air, and he took one last glance at the smiling photo of Ryoba, surrounded by a sea of white flowers, before he took a hold of Ayano's small hand ( _her hand was so tiny compared to his)_ in his own _._ It was just the two of them now, and he's going to do his best for her.

"Ayano," Michio began, he gently lead her towards the door. "let's go home."

Ayano nodded slowly, breaking her gaze away from her mother's face, letting her father lead her away, "Okay."

They walked away together from Ryoba, the door closing shut behind them with a heavy thud.

.

.

.

.

When returning home Michio decided, after days of eating takeout, he would make them a homemade meal instead.

The first attempt at making dinner for him and his daughter was disastrous. He hasn't cooked since middle school, and after high school Ryoba took over cooking when they began to "date". He thought a simple soup would be easy enough to make, he's practically watched his mother do it many times so it should be easy enough to replicate. It shouldn't be that hard right?

But he so incredibly wrong.

He did his best to make a simple chicken soup, but it came out burnt somehow, the potatoes too hard and the carrots too soggy, the broth too salty and it caught on fire twice. After fighting the second fire, which his brave little Ayano threw baking soda to snuffle the fire out, did he consider going out instead.

"Ah-aha that didn't go how I planned at all!" He laughed nervously, then yelped as he batted away another small fire. He grabs the pot (still pipping hot) with his bare hands and threw it into the sink, as Ayano watched behind him with wide eyes. A small silence filled the kitchen as the soup gurgled down the drain. There was no way of saving that soup, he believed. Turning to his daughter hands clapped perfectly, Michio said brightly," So how about some noodles!"

Ayano could only stare at him in disbelief.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to Hoshi Noodles!" a waitress greeted them cheerfully," what can I get for you two?"

Michio instinctively shrunk himself back from the waitress, feeling the sudden urge to hide himself from the young woman. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the waitress, appearance wise she seemed normal (then again so did Ryoba, he stopped himself by going with that thought process), but it didn't chase away the fear he had when interacting with other women. He had been lucky so far that most of their hosts were men, but even if she's gone he still felt fear creeping up inside him.

"O-Oh, I'll have the pork ramen please," Michio said meekly, his eyes refusing to look away from the wooden table," Ayano what would you like?"

"Miso please," Ayano said quietly.

"Ah! She's so adorable!" their waitress cooed," hold on just a sec, I'll be back with your drinks!"

And as soon as the waitress left, the tension left Michio. Ryoba may not be here anymore, but the marks she left behind were deep. The little noodle shop was luckily close by, what it lacked in space it made up in comfort and hospitality. It certainly felt more welcoming than his home right now, with it's bright colors, and soft chatter of nearby costumers, and the warm atmosphere made him relax slightly.

Michio glanced over to Ayano, noticing her gazing around the and taking in their surroundings with a curious eyes. He almost laughed out loud at her trying to mimic another child's expression to what he assumed to be a pout. With her face scrunched up, eyebrows knitted together and lip jutting out it looked a bit silly, since she always had a blank expression on. He sputters in laughter when she tried a to cross her eyes next. Ayano looked back at him, face now schooled back to it's normal blank stare, with what seemed to be a look of satisfaction in her gray eyes. He chuckled to himself as he watched her go back to her previous actions, feeling his spirits rise a bit more. Michio never really had that much time to interact with his daughter, much to his sadness, with Ryoba constantly keeping him on edge and her own possessiveness to keep his attention, made him afraid of Ryoba's own actions of jealousy. Even towards their own daughter. It was a deep fear he had, one he never wants to see come true again.

And he never will.

He wasn't sure about his own feelings to Ryoba's sudden death, his own emotions where a bit of a mess, but he knows for one thing that is certain. Ryoba can't hurt anyone anymore, and he was was finally free. He can finally spend time with his daughter without fear hanging over him. Ayano was already ten, and he had much so much to make up for with what he couldn't do before. He wanted his daughter to be happy, to see a smile (a real one this time) from her in joy. He would whatever it took to make sure she was happy and well. And for that too happen he needed to fight his own demons to.

"Dad, our food is here," Ayano's voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Oh! Let's dig in!" Michio already shoving a generous amount of noodles in him mouth.

"Dad, wait the waitress said to-"

"OW HOT!"

.

.

.

.

"Dad, it's okay,"

Michio pulled the covers over Ayano, tucking her into her bed. After they finished their dinner, he brought them back home since it was getting late. Michio carried her back home, tired, but with a lighter heart. It was a long day, and they could go and rest themselves for the new day. After changing, Michio went to tuck his daughter into bed before he left for his own room.

"What do you mean by that Aya-chan?" Michio asked, wondering what Ayano had meant by that. The hot broth may have stung him a bit but he assured her he was alright. Did she mean when he burnt his hands with the pot?

"It's okay if you cry, Sensei said people cry when sad things happen, so you can cry," Ayano gray eyes met his," it's okay to cry."

Michio felt his throat swell, his eyes stung with tears. His own daughter was trying to comfort him, and he was the one who was supposed to do that. But Ayano saw it instead to do it. It was a lot to take in, even when he knows what he felt towards Ryoba was mixture of resentment, anger and sadness, it didn't stop the sense of grief he felt. He smiled at Ayano, he held her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you Aya-chan," his voice sounded tight, he brushed away the prickled of tears," thank you for trying to make me feel better. "

After kissing her head, and wishing her a good night, Michio closes the door and slowly walked back to his own room. He felt the journey to his rooms seemed to drag on as he walked towards the door, but he pushed on and let himself in. There was a faint smell of perfume that Ryoba wore, he really did his best to get rid of the scent, but it still seemed to linger. Michio undressed, and prepared himself for sleep. It took him longer than usual, but he wasn't eager to what awaited him in his dreams. In the end, tiredness overcame him and he felt his eyes begin to droop. He found himself in that room again, a cold sense of dread fell over him when he heard that dreaded name again.

"Senpai."

He screamed.

.

.

.

.

(Bonus scene)

Michio stopped before the doors with a sudden shock expression crossing his face. Ayano stopped walking and looked up at her father with a confused expression at his sudden halt. Did he forget something, Ayano wondered to herself, looking over her shoulders to see if she can spot what they may have left behind. There wasn't anything that may have indicated her father's shock, but before she got the chance to ask him herself she found a bag of salt in her face.

"I almost forgot about the salt!" he said, trying to open the plastic bag in a desperate speed," don't forget to toss it when we get outside or spirits will follow us!"

"Can mom follow us?" Ayano asked already grabbing out a handful of salt. She thought mom should be able to come home with them since she promised to never leave her father's side. So she should be able to come with them. Her father was already tossing the salt around them, and froze at her question.

" **No** ," was her father's immediate reply, he looked horrified by the idea," no, I mean how else will she find rest? Ayano toss the salt okay! Toss all that you can!"

Ayano toss the salt along with the entire contents of the plastic bag that spilled onto the sidewalk. A brief moment of silence passed between them before Ayano turned to her father with a questioning look. "Like that?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah like that."

At least she couldn't follow them in death.

A/N: So sorry for the wait, it came out longer than what I intended it to be, but I think I did well...I hope. Originally the funeral scene was to come out a lot,longer, but I didn't like how Michio was coming out so I erased the the original scenes. Also I apologize if Michio caught anyone off guard, I thought I should at least give YanDad a name so here he is Michio Aishi. Thank you again for your support! Bonus scene was where you throw salt so the spirits don't follow you home, but with hos i ended the scene it felt like it didn't fit so here it is as a bonus scene


	3. Chapter 3 Ayano

A/N Some of you maybe curious on how Ayano is taking it. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update, this chapter had me stumped a bit since I'm not entirely used to writing again and I kept rewriting the chapter over and over again. So I'm a little satisfied with it for now at least. I would like to mention we probably won't see Taro until Ayano hits high school, but that doesn't mean we won't see other character's during Ayano's childhood. Heck you'll probably see SOME of the rivals during this phase, and maybe some brother's if it seems right.

Chapter 3: When Ayano ….

It took Ayano a few days to accept the fact her mother was gone.

It's didn't really sink in Ayano's mind that her mother was really gone, even if she knew that no human could survive that much damage a car had done as it did to her mother. However, her mother wasn't weak, Ayano's mother was strong. Stronger than anyone she has ever meet, stronger than any man she has seen her mother fight so far. She seemed so invincible to Ayano, that she could take down anyone who dared to 'tear their family apart' her mother would often say.

But this time it seems her mother had lost.

Really, it took Ayano by surprise that her mother had died so quickly and just gone in a blink of a moment. Such a strong person being taken down so quickly, Ayano was still stunned by it all. Even then Ayano still thought her mother would come back again all sweet smiles and good cheer, bright and alive; life doesn't go like that Ayano realized. It still didn't sink in when the doctor and nurse told her in the most gentlest of voices, like her teachers did for crying kids in her class, that her mother had passed away from her injuries and won't be coming home.

Ayano didn't cry or scream. Something that any normal child would have done in her situation; Ayano didn't react she simply stared at the white walls of her father's hospital room with a blank expression. By the looks of concern the nurse and doctor passed each other, it unnerved them as well. With apologies passing their lips, they quietly shuffled out of the room leaving Ayano alone with her resting father. The heart monitor being the only noise in the room.

It finally sank into Ayano that her mother was truly gone when her father had finally woken up from his sleep and mumbled out her mother's name. His eyes, a light warm brown color so bright that unlike of her mother's, moved across the room searching. Ayano reached out to grab her father's larger hand in her own small ones and squeezed.

"Mom's gone, Dad," Ayano said, her voice crackled slightly and expression unchanged.

She didn't cry.

She was just blank.

.

.

.

.

It was a week since her mother passed , and her father didn't let her out of his sight. Where she went, her father went with her always making sure she wasn't in harms way. She didn't blame him for it, it was a little tiring she admits, but he had just lost her mother and he didn't want to lose her either. However, Ayano was use to being independent, she wasn't accustomed to the sudden change of watchfulness. She did manage to slip by him once, during him phoning relatives and friends of her mother's funeral date, and went sneaking past him curiously wondering how long it would take him to notice she had left. He seemed to busy making calls today, but Ayano was sure she could go outside without him noticing.

She barely made it out the front door when she heard his panic shouts for her and the clatter of the phone on the hardwood floor.

"Ayano?! Ayano?!" her father's cries startled her, then a pair of hands grabbed her from behind pulling her back inside and into a strong embrace," Ayano don't do that you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," was all Ayano could say to her father. She didn't knew what else to say, sorry seemed okay. She felt her throat tighten a little, and felt something she wasn't sure what it was, but she regretted her actions.

"Please, don't do that again," her father voice sounded thick with emotions,"I'm so sorry for not paying you any attention. Just don't leave like that again!" 

He hugged her tighter and Ayano wondered if the tears where for the moment or something bigger than what she could see.

.

.

.

.

After the funeral had ended, her father seemed a bit more better. He actually tried to cook for the both of them- a nice homemade meal he promised. Ayano might be ten and shorter than most of kids in her class, but she was pretty sure that soup wasn't supposed to be able to set itself on fire. Or more than once. It was only after the second – okay third- fire that her father finally admitted defeat and took them to dinner by a nearby noodle stand they often went to. She watched her father struggle to look at the waitress -he always seemed to do that, Ayano noticed- before ordering not looking up from the table until the waitress has left, and continued to watch him as he slowly relaxed but not by much. He still had this look in eyes that reminded Ayano of the pet bunny they had in class, nervous and wary.

Ayano looked around the noodle stand, watching other families talking and laughing- all normal. She watched as a orange haired girl with pigtails tied up with ribbons, pout at her parents making a strange angry face only for her parents laugh at her expression and coo at their daughter. Ayano's face twisted into confusion at this then to curiosity. Will that work if she did that too? Does making a face like that make her father happy? They seemed amused by their daughter's reaction, so maybe it could work on her father too?

Well she can try at least.

So Ayano did, scrunching her nose up like the pig tailed girl did, she pushed her lip outwards, and puffed up her cheeks. She felt stupid. She couldn't tell what she looked like making this face, but she felt pretty dumb. This felt weird, but it got her father to try not to laugh so Ayano counted it a success. She crossed her eyes next and watch with satisfaction and he laughed at her antics. Her face dropped and Ayano eyes roamed the stand again searching for other things to mimic.

Ayano was always the best at making faces.

(Ayano faintly felt the corner of her lip lift when her father sulked at his hot food)

.

.

.

.

Night came, and her father tucked her into bed; a new routine for them both. He still looked sad, Ayano realized. He had only cried once, when she tried to sneak out, but has he been trying to keep himself calm during this day? She seen a lot of their guests cry at the funeral – Ayano didn't cry, she just stared ahead at her mother's portrait- but she didn't see her father cry. Was he trying to be strong for them both? Sensei said people cry when sad things happen, that crying was okay to do and no one would be mad at you for it. Sensei said a lot of things that Ayano remembered to be useful.

"Dad it's okay," Ayano said. He probably wanted to cry, Ayano thought, but he probably couldn't if he thought it would make her sad.

Her father paused, looking at her curiously. "What do you mean Aya-chan?" her father asked her.

"It's okay if you cry, Sensei said people cry when sad things happen, so you can cry," she looked at him, grey eyes meeting brown eyes," it's okay to cry." 'I won't judge you for it.'

Her father's eyes widen, and Ayano watched with rapt attention as her father's eyes go glossy as the tears began to form. He reached out to her, and gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Aya-chan," he said, his voice sounded shaky, but he smiled at her regardless,"thank you for trying to make me feel better." He then kissed her forehead -Ayano eyes widen slightly in surprisment- and bid her good night.

Ayano laid in her bed, in the dimly lit room with it's only source of light was a nightlight. She stared at the door for a moment, before turning away from it, and mumbled out a soft "Good night, dad.". Ayano fell asleep soon after. Dreaming of a bouncy ball and the screeching of tires on the pavement.

 _Goodbye mom._

A/N: So after reading some of the reviews -thank you guys it actually helps me a lot reading your reviews!- I didn't realize that Michio was coming off as giving a sort of yandere-ish feeling or a daughter complex. It may seem like that but if we take it from Michio's point- the man just saw his albeit captor/wife get killed in front of him, he's still in a shock and now it's just him and his daughter. Michio has been held captive by Ryoba for a while so yes he's happy he's free, he's sad cause he did manage to have an attachment, and he does care for his daughter a lot. And After going over the tapes **-** which is giving me a lot to go over with this fic- and with new information we have now of Yan-Dad I'm trying my best to have him figured out. He needs to get over his own demons, he won't be magically healed. Ayano needs to heal too, I am very conflicted over what Ryoba may have raised her to be, what she **may have done to Ayano *hint** hint* and that Ayano can manage to show emotion just not very well.

Kim: Yes Yan-Dad will actually affect the elimination actions of Ayano, however no spoilers just yet. Actually if you have any dad jokes please send them my way ^_^

Kimori Takahashi: Like I explained above he isn't Yandere, but you are hitting close to him adopting some traits from Ryoba. He has been with her – against his will- for years now and so yes he may have picked up somethings from Ryoba he just hasn't noticed. And the boyfriend part, well that's for future chapters so no spoilers just yet, but maybe a male rival can show up but that's still in progress.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here we are again with another chapter. Thank you again for those who review and follow this story, it makes me really happy to see that you guys are interested in this story and I will do my best with this fic. If you have any questions about this fic don't hesitate to PM me, though I will take a bit to reply back since I work a lot during the days. I will do a cover art for this one day.

Chapter 4:

(" _Darling, where do you think you're going?" He could feel her nails dig into the skin of his wrist, he couldn't break away; Ryoba was too strong,"Were you trying to_ _ **leave. Me?!"**_ _)_

( _"I-I want to go home," he sobbed, one hand desperately clutching onto the doorknob, twisting it praying it would by a miracle open to freedom,"I want to go home!"._ _ **CLICK CLICK**_ _. Michio's heart dropped; it wouldn't open. )_

 _("But Darling," Ryoba began to forcefully pull him back down the stairs, Michio struggles in vain as he stumbles forward down the steps of the basement," you're_ _ **already home. And you'll ...Never. Ever . Leave me again"**_ _)_

Michio woke with a start, body trembling and forced himself to still.

After a nights too many of nightmares of doors that will never budge and windows that were nailed shut, Michio would wake up drenched in a cold sweat. The first few mornings after the funeral, were spent on checking every door and window inside their home for hidden locks and nails. He really shouldn't have bothered, Ryoba hasn't nailed a window shut or bolted the doors since they moved in _years_ ago. But Michio couldn't help it. Sometimes the dreams felt too real- and he _needed_ to know that they could still be open.

He assured himself that the windows could be open and the doors didn't have latches on them anymore. He shouldn't over think it, he needed to calm himself, but he just _needed to know_.

Michio breathed in slowly calming down his nerves, his hand grasping the doorknob firmly pushing the door open, and headed down stairs -he _wasn't_ running just speed walking- to start making breakfast for him and Ayano.

( _no hidden locks; it opens)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Michio was beginning to realize he wasn't very gifted in cooking.

Or doing laundry -he didn't mean to turn the whites _pink_ -

Or make a simple ponytail for Ayano -Ayano had to take the brush away from him to save herself -

It seems he was only decent in cleaning but even now he can still see the coats of dust or smudges he might have missed. He wasn't very good, but as the saying goes practice made perfect. After some attempts in cooking, Michio can proudly say he didn't set the stove on fire again. He tried to make eggs this time, burning some in the process where they resembled lumps of ashy coal, that came out slightly burnt and salty, and his rice watery. It damped his mood a bit, he couldn't even make an egg how depressing, but he cheered up that the food was edible enough according to Ayano. He had to admire the poker face Ayano had mastered, she ate it all and even served herself another helping despite Michio's insistence that it wasn't good.

"You made it, it's good enough," Ayano pointedly gave him a look and shove another egg overcooked egg into her mouth. Her face never faltered from it's normal blank look, but she swallowed it with an audible gulp."S-See it's good, Dad."

Michio wanted to cry.

"Maybe I should sign up for cooking classes?" He said sulking, he ate another egg wincing at the saltiness of it," and that way I can make us food that won't kill our taste buds."

"I think mom mentioned cooking classes nearby," Ayano's eyebrows knitted together," but I don't remember where."

"I'll look for them, don't worry," Michio said, determined to search for the classes were being held," I'll do better next time for the both of us."

"Can I come too?" Ayano fidgeted in her seat, she tilted her head questioningly at him," I want to learn too."

Michio smiled at her Ayano. "Of course!" he smiled brightly, it was a great idea. This way he can watch out for her and they both learn something together. Michio paused to think about it. What if they didn't let him take her with him to attend? Surely they would let him bring her along, if not then he simply had to widen his search for a cooking class that allowed him to bring Ayano along. "I'll get us a class together, Aya-chan," he assured her,"don't worry about it, I got it covered!"

Michio peeked over the clock nearby by with a content look, before he froze and balked at the red numbers -8:15 AM.

"Oh no! You're going to be late to school if we don't hurry!" Michio jumped from his seat to grab his coat, shoving on his shoes and grabbed his spare keys. Ayano shoved another spoonful of watery rice in her mouth, before Michio picked her up from his seat, her backpack already slung across his shoulder. "Ahh! How did I forget! We'll get there don't panic!"Michio panicked.

"Sensei won't mind, he's always late," Ayano muttered, but it went unheard as her father got them though the door in record time.

.

.

.

Takahashi Asahi, groaned as he staggered towards his class, glasses askew and clothes slightly wrinkled, in his hand a coffee to help him survive the day. Okay maybe he was exaggerating, but seriously he's going to kill Watanabe when he see's him again, bastard convinced him for a night of drinking and now he's paying the price for his temptations. Was it a bit unfair to blame poor naive Watanbe? Yes, but still Asahi was tempted by his friends bar tending skills and thus his current predicament. He sipped his coffee nursing it as the bitter drink slowly eased his pain, class had already started, but Asahi is lucky that his class is well behaved enough to watch out for themselves. He should get back soon to it though, just because they were his most well-behaving class didn't mean someone isn't going to stick a crayon up their nose.

Asahi threw back his head and downed the last of his drink, fixed his glasses and readied himself to go in.

"Ah! Sensei I'm so sorry I brought her late!" a voice shouted behind him.

Well he was about too. Asahi turned surprised as a man he faintly recognized as the husband of the now departed Mrs. Aishi, Michio Aishi. He hasn't seen Mr. Aishi as much as he saw Ryoba Aishi, had it not been Ryoba's constant talk of her husband during their conferences about Ayano, he would've thought Mr. Aishi wasn't real. Scratch that, he was convinced Ryoba made him up, hired an actor to play the part and there was never an Mr. Aishi to begin with, but life like to throw Asahi around and prove his crazy theories wrong. There was very little that stood out to Asahi about Mr. Aishi, he was a decent looking man, rather plain if he was going to be honest, a little over average height, with bright brown eyes and seemed to be a office working man who probably put too many hours in his work rather than at home. He wonders how on Earth this man caught the attention of Ryoba, he didn't look as special as she made him out to be much less a "perfect father". But then again Mrs. Aishi's almost obsession of her husband didn't bring her in a better lighting either; he worried about Ayano.

Asahi smiled politely at the man, taking in the fact he was carrying his daughter in arms face, red from running. "Mr. Aishi, nice to finally meet you," Asahi greeted the man, curiously looking him over," I'm sure you're well aware of what time Ayano-chan is supposed to be here I presume?"

"A-Ah! Yes, I'm very sorry Takahashi-sensei," the man stammered as he lowered his daughter onto her feet, he smiled sheepishly at Asahi," I guess time passed by so quickly I didn't realize it was getting too late. Sorry about that, I'll get her here early next time."

"Please do," Asahi said, then kneels down to Ayano's height," Ayano-chan why don't you go ahead and go in, I'm just going to speak to your father for a bit"

Ayano gave him a calculating look, Asahi was taken back by the look he received from one of his most quietest students but simply smiled at her and nodded his head towards the door. "Promise you it won't take too long," He said, pushing his glasses upwards giving them a gleam," I just wanted to get to know your father."

"Sensei you're already late," Ayano said bluntly, gray eyes narrowing as they took in his messy appearance," later than usual, you overslept again didn't you."

Asahi spluttered in shock as Michio jaw slacked at the accusation. "Pfftt! Ahaha! Ayano-chan, whatever do you mean? Sensei's always here early!" Asahi laughed in a false cheery tone, already pushing Ayano towards the door of the classroom; he turns to Michio waving at poor man with a too wide bright grin,"Well Mr. Aishi I guess we'll talk another time! Don't forget to pick her up after school!" And with that the door shut behind the two with a thud, leaving Michio all alone in the hallway.

"I'm... going to look for a cooking class now," Michio said to himself, he glanced at the door unsure, before walking off huffing out a small laugh. "pfft 'overslept again', Aya-chan is too funny.'"

.

.

.

After her father had left and Takahashi-sensei had ushered her into the class to start their already late lessons, had Ayano begin to feel the stares on her back. She brushed it off, not paying attention to it as she was already used to it, trying to keep her attention on the board until a harsh voice whispered from behind her " _Freaky Ayano"._ A

yano ignored it, instead she kept focusing on Takahashi-sensei as he started their History lesson. The girl behind her began to subtly kick her seat making it scrap against the floor. Ayano took notes on the lesson. A sharp jab at her shoulder, Ayano shifted away from the pencil as much as she could. Sensei answered questions from her classmates and Ayano felt a sharp yank at the back of her head.

Ayano dutifully payed attention to Sensei and stayed quiet as she usually did even when Yui began to pull at her ponytail.

(She learned early on saying something never ended up in her favor.)

"Who can tell me when Japan had begin to open it's borders?" Takahashi-sensei pushed his glasses up, dark eyes looking across the classroom. Ayano felt the grip on her hair lessen when Sensei looked over to her side. Ayano raised her hand and already felt Yui stare burn into the back of her head.

"Ah Ayano-chan would you like to answer?" Takahashi-sensei waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hai Sensei." Ayano gave a textbook answer and Takahashi-sensei praised her. The second Sensei turned away to write on the board again, Ayano felt the sharp tug on her ponytail again.

" _Freak."_

.

.

.

Ayano already knew what was to come the second they were let out for recess.

(She didn't want to face this right now, she wanted to be alone.)

She wasn't surprised when she found herself herded away from the rest of the students, where teachers couldn't see them. She wasn't even surprised as Yui shoved her to the ground and the giggles of the girls that stood behind Yui, crowding around her with Ayano right smack dab in the middle of them.

"See I told you she doesn't do anything!" one of the girls nudged another," you can push her and she won't say anything at all!"

"She doesn't even cry! My mom said so!" a girl with bright yellow hair said in a matter of fact voice,"Her mom died and she didn't cry! She doesn't even care!"

That surprised Ayano. Ayano stilled at hearing that and tried to get back on her feet, already feeling the words ready to come out until she was shoved over onto the ground once more, scarping her right knee on the ground. "You're horrible!" a girl spat at her, voice high as any other ten year old but still held a strong tone of anger," can't you even feel anything at all?! You're mom died and you don't even cry? You're a monster!"

A chord struck in Ayano when she heard that. She wasn't a monster. She _wasn't_ a monster. She pushed herself up again but Yui's group didn't let her. It was like a weird game, Ayano thought, where she gets up and everyone takes turns to push her again. This was something Ayano was used too. She didn't get it, why they always keep doing this, she didn't do anything wrong. She might not have felt like them, be _like_ them but that didn't mean ….

'I'm not a monster.'

.

.

.

.

A/N:-waves shyly- Hey you guys , I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter to come out. Still alive! I wanted to say right now that after much thinking that I will include **some** of the male rivals in this fic. Some will show up earlier than others some might show up near the end of this fic or some will only appear in cameos. I find it a little difficult how to incorporate all of them, but I think I can manage. However, it all depends on how this goes on, depends on female rivals themselves, and of course Ayano's own growing up in this fic alongside Michio. Michio will be our main focus for a while before we start getting into some crazy stuff. And by that I actually mean plot. Also some OC's will pop up occasionally, however not many will be making frequent appearances , and some help with character growth like Asahi will.

Also I kinda want to say this now: I don't hate or dislike Taro in anyway, I actually like him so to speak.

I'm still okay with answering any questions you or concerns you may have about this fic, PM with your worst dad joke please!


End file.
